


All Reason

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: It's been too long since they had a night like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!! or any recognizable characters. All mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine  
> Thank You(!) to [Ane](http://anetecomics.tumblr.com) for betaing.  
> \--  
> [This fan art](http://kittlekrattle.tumblr.com/post/157779949986/some-noya-asahi-fromsuitsa-haikyuu-fanzine) inspired me

Slowly, all reason would crumble if Noya couldn’t get his hands on Azumane Asahi. It had been weeks since they've had time to spend together. Since their lives intersected at a night off where they didn't have to worry about being too exhausted in the morning. That was the plan at least, no other special occasion, Nishinoya Yuu simply missed his boyfriend and there was no doubt that his Asahi felt the same. The way Asahi looked at him, mouth full of breakfast he was chewing too quickly, dreamy smile that reached his eyes, was testament enough to needing him in equal measure. 

 

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Noya got his hair cut and he still wasn't used to it. He missed having more for Asahi to pull, he loved the feeling of Asahi’s grip on his hair, though he'd kept it long enough for something like that. It had been two weeks since the evening he stepped out of the shower and tried to dry the ends of his hair, realizing it was further up than his autopilot was accustomed to. Asahi had laughed fondly when he came in to see Noya thoughtfully preening through his own hair.   
“You should dry it properly,” he’d said and Noya had let him take hold and towel his hair dry. It’s not even an excuse because Asahi will admit that he “wants to touch Yuu.”

He’s doing it again as he helps Noya adjust his bowtie in the mirror and Asahi can’t resist dropping a kiss to the back of his neck, the sliver between his hairline and where his shirt collar starts. The way Noya grins at his reflection, snapping his suspenders, that grin is really something else to Asahi.

 

When they arrived at the club Asahi had a moment of anxiety, he wasn’t a senior with the friend’s they’re meeting, but he’s Karasuno. Not that it seems to matter, their friends seem just as happy to see him. Noya let go of his hand, exclaiming “Ryuu!” and launching himself at Tanaka. All reason to worry leaves Asahi when he looks at those two best friends. Anything but further adoration leaves him as he watches Noya and Tanaka dance, hardly aware of anything else until the moment they pull him along. Because Yuu is smiling at him and is leaning and moving with his back to Asahi’s chest and he and Tanaka have arms around each other. Asahi didn’t realize when Tanaka must have moved away, but there was only him and Noya, he didn’t know where his jacket went either. Hopefully those two (Tanaka and his jacket) are together. There’s something that stole all reason from him about the way Yuu was laughing, swaying in his arms, tugging at his hair to bring him down into a kiss. 

 

They’re sober, haven’t touched a drop of alcohol all night but Asahi felt intoxicated by Yuu. Even when Yuu turned around in his arms, facing him, they were laughing and smiling into their kisses. 

“I missed you,” Noya said, breathing against him. 

It didn’t matter that they lived together, time like this, where the world went on bustling without them, yet it still managed to fade away, it was precious. 

Asahi whispered an “I love you,” back against Noya’s lips. He had no idea how long they’d been like that, or even how long they’d been out that night.

 

Suddenly there were arms around Noya’s waist, pulling him back a bit and Tanaka’s head on his shoulder.    
“You look like you’re gonna melt him,” Tanaka said helpfully, “you guys really planning to stay?”   
Noya smirked wide, first at Asahi then turned lifted his hand to the side of Tanaka’s chin and turned his head to kiss his friend’s cheek.

“Maybe not,” he whispered back. He and Tanaka are each other’s perfect wingmen and seeing Noya so happy and himself makes Asahi’s heart smile. His dopey grin showed on his face, vaguely aware that now Noya has his jacket, has his arms reaching up over Asahi’s shoulders to bring him closer again. 

“You look happy,” Noya said.

“You make me happy,” Asahi said, not an ounce of embarrassment in it.

Noya kissed him again, hungry this time, “you are too cute,” he said, his smile alight in his eyes. He didn’t know either how long they’ve been laughing and smiling, or how long it’s been (too long) since they held each other like this without worrying about time or things to do. Noya wanted all the time in the world for his man, all reason left him as he formed the thought.

“Asahi,” his voice was breathy, hungry as his last kiss but still not panicking. “You’re too perfect Asahi, it makes me want things that you wouldn’t want to do in public.”    
Because Noya is the shameless one. He’s the one who wouldn’t mind sticking his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat or licking a long stripe up his windpipe right then and there. But that’s not what either of them want right now. If there’s lust and fire anywhere in Asahi, his adoration is overpowering it right now. Asahi couldn’t manage words, it wouldn’t matter how used to Noya he was, the man still stole all reason from him. Noya was done with his unsubtle hints, he leaned up to kiss Asahi again, his gentle giant eager to meet him half-way.

“I can’t take it,” Noya whispered, “will you take me home so I can make love to you?”

Asahi nearly melted right there.

...

...

It’s rare that Noya wants to top. It’s rare that he wants to go slow and gentle. It’s rare that he wants something other than to stir Asahi up until they’re both wild and setting fires under each other's skin. Tonight is different though, Noya may see nothing but Asahi but he hasn’t lost all reason and coherency to treat him gently. He’s still all over him, making it a bit awkward as he tries to drag out long kisses on their way to the bedroom. Maybe when Noya  _ has _ lost all reason he’s quick to shove Asahi against their front door, hardly letting him lock it while his own hands are busy. Or making it as far as the couch, starving for the taste of Asahi’s skin and warmth of their bodies crushed against each other. 

 

It’s rare how soft Noya lets them be, sitting astride Asahi on the bed, still kissing Asahi languidly as he pulls the sleeves over his boyfriends arms and still sighing when Asahi’s kisses move to his chest even as his hands slid Noya’s shirt off of him.  

“Asahi,” Noya groaned. 

Asahi’s hands are on Noya’s chest and just the way the caress skin they know so well is driving away Noya’s patience. He leaned in to kiss the side of Asahi’s throat and groaned against him again.

 

“I want to pamper you tonight,” he said, leaning back a bit and out of Asahi’s touch. “There’s no one luckier than I am babe. Now it’s your turn to lay back and relax.”

Asahi looked happy to Noya. Soft and happy and content even when a bit of seriousness seeped in.

“Yuu...” he says on an exhale. “Wanna top tonight?”

Noya schooled himself, this is about Asahi, whatever he wants, as much as Noya wanted to melt him right then. “Yeah, that okay?”

“Yes-” Asahi said, “yes, I want that, I gotta um,” he looked quickly at the bathroom door, “first.”

“You do that,” Noya said, giving his mouth another soft peck. “But you better come back without pants.”

 

His mission was to make Asahi lose all reason. To stay collected while he drives Asahi mad with pleasure. He’s got a condom and lube ready when Asahi returns, in only a towel, and while Noya doesn’t get the point of that kind of modesty it does give him more to do. 

“Come lay down for me,” Noya beckons. He took no time to get himself situated on all fours over Asahi and look at each other in something akin to wonder. Awe, maybe. 

“I wanna kiss you,” Yuu said. “Every part of you I can and eat you up and make love to you until we both collapse.”

“Y-yeah,” Asahi stuttured, unable to think. “Yes.”

It was so rare for Noya to use the terms Asahi liked but Noya called “corny” instead of rough euphemisms or blunt phrasing like “I wanna suck you off.” Instead he’s being sweet to Asahi, leaning down for an unhurried kiss and stroking Asahi’s cheek with his thumb. Eventually his kisses wander over Asahi’s face, his forehead, eyelids, nose, chin. Yuu kissed his way over Asahi’s windpipe and spent extra moments hovering over Asahi’s broad chest, inhaling his scent.

“Asahi...Asahi...you’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “Gods I love you, love you.” He let his hands spread over Asahi’s torso, wanting every bit of Asahi he could reach. “Asahi...so patient, you really are the best. Am I taking too long? I want to take our time. There’s no one as gorgeous as you, nothing like being between your legs, nothing like being yours,” Noya said, he sounded so earnest. 

 

By now he had Asahi trembling, telling him things to make him feel adored and disbelieving. Because it was usually Noya trying to get past the foreplay, get Asahi  _ in _ him even though he couldn’t keep his hands out of Asahi’s hair or his mouth of Asahi’s own. 

“Y-yeah,” Asahi tried to agree, “slow...oh...” Noya’s kisses on the insides of his thighs, hands opening the towel at his hips drove away all reason from Asahi. He was on the verge of tears and Noya hadn’t even touched his erection. 

“Asahi? Asahi what’s wrong?” Noya returned, hovering over his face, one hand on cupping his cheek.

“Just happy,” Asahi said with a soft smile, “I- there’s no reason for you to dote on me but I-”

“Nuh-uh,” Noya said, he kissed Asahi again, “you are all the reason I need.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
